


raven and her beast

by vaguelyobsessed



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, First Date-ish, First Kiss, Fluff, awwww couple feelings, choke on the magnitude of my fluff, it's so fluffy i'm going to die, killer fluff, raven is secretly a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelyobsessed/pseuds/vaguelyobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a solo op went deadly wrong, the team fights to find beast boy after he's run away from the fact he failed and the one who finds him is raven. He utterly refuses to go back, so Raven has to use her limited ability of comfort to make him understand that he isn't alone.</p><p>It's so much fluff....... Seriously I choked writing it guys hahahaha. No smut, mild violence but nothing too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"HOw could this even happen!? He was supposed to catch a simple thief hitting banks! Half the city is desroyed!" Robin screamed into the tower as they all got the news alert that a fight int he center of a small town in the south had ended in over thirty lives taken by the destruction. The final image was the perp being shot by police while a image of Beastboy ebing taken away in an ambulance was the only semblance of information they had to go off of until they got to the empty hospital with no sign of the changeling anywhere.

"Alright team, we need to find BB before anything happens to him. Star, you head out to the mountains and check, Cy in town. Raven, you and i will look int he forests surorunding the area. I fyou find him, we will meet in the southern titan tower tomorrow. Communicators on and working?" RObin wondered holding his up pointedly and everyone did the same including Robin who was thinking of spells to use to track his trail exactly when she simply melted into a shadow and disapeared from view like she had gont ot look on her own as the rest took off in diffrent directions.

She followed the deep green aura that was entirely Beast Boy into the woods invisible to anyone who dared look for her. Miles she went so quickly that she nealry slammed head first into the side of a house int he middle of nowhere that his trail stopped at. It wasn't even a good house, falling apart from years of disuse and only the light of the late afternoon sun touching the green hairy arm of her teammate.

"You worried everyone running like that, you know." She huffed pretending to be utterly annoied but honestly elated to find he was alright, other than some bruises and what looked like bandages on his arms.

"LEAVE!" He turned and snarled in her face, fangs long in his mouth and eyes blazing with anger that reacher her empath power making her nearly do as he told but thought better of it. If he was out of her sight then she'd end up leaving him to his own devices and let him disapear.

"You think you're the only one who ever lost a battle? Who ended up ruining your mission? Who felt angry at yourself for it? I guarentee not a single person int eh city blames you except yourself." I snapped keping my voice calm and rational as always with a hidden emotion of self hatred within that couldn't be quelled.

"So what if i do. Not like you ever lost anyone on a mission, never got knocked out by a simple thug because you can't knock him out easily." He sneered, cirling into a familliar position. The same one she tookw hen she was meditating while upset. Spine curved so he was looking to the ground and legs crossed under him. Arms lose at his side and even the salty moisture in his eyes.

"I'm not good at this, Beast Boy, just come back tot he southern tower and I'll get Cyborg to help you." Trying was as pointless as tlaking to me, unable to even comfort a friend because i wasn't willing to admit that i'd lost people before. That i'd failed and hidden the failure from them.

"Oh gee, Cy to make everyhting better. SHove me into another damned video game to help me forget. Robin may let me train more, and Star..... Don't you get me started on the sob fest she'd start trying to make me see it isn't my fault because it is. I don  
t want their pity, Raven!" He snapped sounding a little more forcefult han she was used to from him, the emotions complex and detailed that he was tired, sick and tired of everything around and emotionally drained.

"Fine. You messed up. I saw the tapes and i know you made a mistake trying to take him out before getting the hostages out of the vault and it blew. You want some honesty I'll be the one to give it to you, because even if it's your mistakes that helped to end their lives, you weren't the one to take them. You ended up making enough racket to get the swat team involved and they took him out before eh could escape and do it again. Yet don't for one minute believe that you are going to sit here and wallow in self pity alone because I'm oen to know it does nothing but make it worse." I smarled in match to his own growl that sounded as sadness and realization flowed from him to me, making me understand that i wasn't as bad at this as i believed. Well untilt hat turned to anger in a flash and pointed to me.

"I'm not going back." He announced in a low tone still staring at the ground without looking at me, but i could see the turn of the muscle in his jaw, the darkness in his eye and the clench of his hands against hsi sides.

"Beast boy-" I tried again only for him to growl at me.

"Don't call me that like you care! All you ever did was make fun of me for messing up and suddenly when i actually do it's 'beast boy you didn't actually kill them so it's not your fault they are dead'. Give me a break and stop acting like you can equate yourself to me!" He snapped tunring in one motion and making me see his face covered in tears and his lips trembling.

"I can..... You know why i can equate myself to you more than anyone? It's because you make sense to me. Out of everyone on the team you are the one who I can't live without ont he team. I don't chase ater Cy when he gets down, or even Robin. I found you. You may be annoying, too happy, and obviously hiding away from what your eally are but you are the cloest thing to a friend i can ever have, and i'm not letting you go that easy." I admitted, feeling my own rage and sadness wash over me quite erattic and sudden as his. I'd even raised my voice above an uninterested blank way i kept for a more loud and sharply true set of words.

"You don't know me, Raven. None of you do! I can't be liek you and let myself out because when i do people always end up hurt, and it's usually the people closest to me. Let me hide. Quit trying to uncover what i don't want to see int he mirror." He snarled making me painfullya ware that this was the realest convorsation we'd ever had before and it was something i never wanted to le thim know.

"Yeah, because you are the only one hiding...... You don't want me to call you beast boy so how about Garfield? Maybe Terrance? I'm a Empath, I know when you're lying to us. I know you just hide behind fangs and laughter to hide that you actually are intelligent and serious." I suddenly snapped, unable to keep the side of him that I knew a secret when he was kind and honest most of the time ecept with himself. "Really? And what's your excuse huh? You say you are like me but I know you're still a child compared to me, Rachel!" He announced making me flare with power. It was true, I hid my vulnerable side behind the serious exterior........ I teased him about being childish and I still have bears and enjoy the stupid jokes he tried to rile me up with at times. My books aren't always spells and I tended to giggle a lot more than I should have with the novels I read. "Fine..... I hide also, but it doesn't make you hiding alright." I sighed calming down to a earie sense of emotionlessness that I had forced myself to achieve over years. "I can't..... I can't pretend any more....... I'm not a kid, and you of all people should know I never was." He sighed standing apart from her and letting his head hang to the ground in defeat as he too took a state of emotionlessness that she had. "You have the chice to change. Make up something about growing up...... Unlike you I can't let myself go after what you all know of me. Do _ME_ a favor and at least don't pretend with me any more." I admitted, letting the feeling of bring lied to and betrayed lose so I knew he could see it in my eyes that was hurt he never cared to share himself beyond a few quips of insight nere or there or a few times I needed someone's help and refused to ask. "I'm scared....... I let people die because I was too caught up in my stupidity to think through things before doing them. I can't draw a line as well as you can, I need practice." He sighed finally telling me truth as pain engulfed our hearts from him to me and from me to him. "Gar? When I disappear I'm usually on the roof...... Or in my room. If you want..... Whne it get too much, when it's too difficult to hold together come with me. No meditating, no tea, no lying ok?" I wondered dropping my careful fasaud to let him see the vulnerable girl under the dark clothing and refusal to be social. So he knew I needed someone to be weak with and he needed someone he could be strong with......... We need each other. "Yeah....... That sounds nice actually. I guess you should know that Robin is closing in on us. ANy minute now." He observed sniffing the air and opening the door for me to step out


	2. chapter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the thought of Best Boy becoming a mature man over time so i worked with that and a secretly feminine raven. For the record Euthnasia is a bad way to take care of unrly animals. Any dog can be trained to trust and obey, as corny and horrible as it may sound.

It wasn't normal wen we returned to the tower as everyone decided the best way Gar needed to be helped. Star cried on his shoulder and told him that she was there for him over and over until he smiled by force, Robin arranged to have him get back in the field and as usual Cyborg was there with video games and laughter. Yet what nobody saw when he decided to head off to bed or to go take a walk was his companion beside him happened to be me. I taught him how to Meditate, and he excelled incredibly when he wasn't complaining about the silence between them. It felt..... Nice to have him nearby even if it was in perpetual silence. He taught me how to play a video game I'd always been curious about on a small tv in my bedroom, and even had begun to join me when I was going out more than not.

I couldn't say at the end of the day we didn't have our fights before the others, but they were fewer and ended with him apologizing for his actions alone and without help. His guise of playfulness and constant teasing of me was one thing he refused to let go, saying I needed to be seen by the others once in a while or I'd be utterly forgotten. Play long I think were his exact words. I let myself feel weak, to take strength from him and for once allow some semblance of friendship I'd never had with another person before.

"Hey Rae? You awake?" Gar wondered opening my door shockingly up before me after a long night training with Robin and i'd taken the opertunity to sleep in.

"B! Raven orders privacy in the room of bed!" Star announced making his eyes go wide and scared looking to me for help as he tried to reason with her he was ok and she wasn't going to trample him for busting in.

"Starfire, Beast boy is just checking on me. I'll be out in a minute." I added closing the door with a small yawn as i pulled on my leotard and cloak and brushed through my hair to untangle the large knot formed from sleeping before stepping out to find a green boy being held by the nape of his neck by Cyborg who looked angry to say the least but it was onlys kin deep. Inside he felt annoyinglyc alm as he pushed the boy towards me.

"Sorry for intruding in your room without permission!" He yelped rubing the back of his neck, his anger at the half man was soo deep that i nearly fell over as i felt it through my empathy.

"I told him it was fine, he forgot. I'm going to Meditate." I announced looking pointedly for him to join me and pretend to pout in his room like a child. He didn't even say a word as he amrched away from my room into his as I launched thorugh the floors and onto the roof only moments before Beast boy flew up here in the form of a fly before flying into a tirade at the issue.

"I am not a kitten! I swear if he grabs me byt eh scruff one more time i'm ripping his circuts out and throwing them out the window! How dare he! I swear!" He snapped growling and roaring to himself pacing as i floated at eye level on a cloud of black silently watching.

"Then he has the nerve to tell me i was in the wrong going to my room to cool off! I am not three years old! I deserve a semblance of respect in some way instead of being utterly treated like i can't do anything on my own! Am i really that puny? I enalry turned into a freaking eel just to shock the hell out of him and overload his primary energy source so he'll shut up for a while!" He snarled, transforming before me into a green lion and roaring

"How about a spar then? Usually makes you feel better." I offered pulling my gloved out of my back pocket making him nod helpless to deny the need to punch something ahrd, and me being the only one he allowed any sense of who he was out on and able to heal myself at will. I folded my cloak and stuffed it under the vent to keep it from flying off and squaring off with the green fuming young man before me who I couldn't get up any hatred for recently even if he actually did something wrong.

He threw punches, not holding a single one given my gender as we fought the way we did when it was life or death..... With anger. I took out everything on him as he did with me. Broken noses, my broken wrist and several bleeding bruises over our bodies as the skin broke with the force and only when i slammed a kick into his stomach with enough force to throw him off the roof did we both give up and lie on the ground panting slightly from the exertion before i managed a healing spell on his injuries and my own. Black magic swirled over his body before returning to mine and taking care of our injuries while we recovered from the fight side by side on the roof comfortably silent and perfectly happy just to stay that way. Well we were until someone interrupted us and we both jumped in guilty harmony as the cough from Robin was muttered to get our attention.

"You dropped this, Raven." He announced throwing my now dirty cape towards me to be caught by a tendril of my magic and pulled around my shoulders and clasped even as i looked away at his questioning look between me and Gar.

"Are you two......." He wondered making us both look at each other and he snickered under his breath at the boy wonder who jumped to a conclusion absurd and incorrect.

"When one of us is riled up we-" I began but the disgusted yelp and covering of his ears was enough to make me mutter my mantra so his arms wore yanked to his sides instead so he was forced to listen. "We fight. I heal our injuries and we usually are fine after. Head out of the gutter Robin." I sighed releasing him and looking to a slightly impressed Garfield to my right.

"You have to do that in private? We have the ring for a reason." He muttered turning to leave red cheeks and embarrassed about mistaking our innocent activities as something inappropriate between us.

"I better get downstairs and do damage control. Want to help me out with my shift volunteering at the shelter?" He wondered hopefully making me smile slightlya ththe thought of an entire night of caring for small kittens and puppies that don't have a home and nodding before sinking down through the floor into the kitchen to make myself some tea.

 

"See we have so many pets to get adopted that we asked your help. I never expected you guys to care about a few kittens when you were out saving the city every day." The shop owner mentioned leading us through the shelter to the back where many large cages held pets within.

"Can we pet them?" Gar wondered glancing to me so i knew he didn't care if he was allowed that we were playing with the animals even if they didn't want us to.

"Of course, but i need to warn you that the animals with red collars are labled dangerous and the blues are ex-police dogs and pretty violent as well. Yellow..... are rescues that aren't going to be adopted out." He announced making us both frown and look at the pets down the line curious of which ones were labled too damaged to be adopted or given a chance.

The instant he left I walked along the line of dogs and found the one yellow collared dog snarling at me in fear covered in scars as i simply stepped thorugh the locked gate to the Rottwhiler's pen as he backed up in utter terror of me until I reached around him to his head and scratched. He lolled his tongue out the corner of his mouth adorably panting and lied ont he ground and let me rub his head and back. His colors were a mixture of black and light grey all over his young body, and two beautiful eyes that were bright green and made me melt. A dog with green eyes was horribly rare and i'd always wanted a dog as a companion.

I played with kittens, but always returned to the poor dod labled for euthanasia soon who ended up wimpering loudly every time i left hisc age to help care for the others until our shift was ended, but i was already decided that i wasn't leaving the big sweetie alone.

"I'm taking him. Starfire gets a big worm i get a dog." I announced, filling out the paperwork and finding his medical history and making a copy for myself before dropping eighty dollars and paying for some food and a large bed to go in my room before i pressed a hand tot he cage and called him to step through, which he did bounding right into my leg and jumping up to lick over my cheeks thankfully.

"He says he loves you." Gar laughed as he barked in my face sniffing me and sitting ont eh ground waiting for something. "He wants you to give him a name, and a good one." 

"Alright....... How about Juthun?" I wondered rubbing his ehad as he huffe din my face and licked my nose making me whipe off the spittle left and slipped a collar on his neck with a leash attatched to face the shocked face of the owner who ahd entered to thank us for the help and publicity.

"Miss Raven? That dog is not safe for anyone. He's...... He needs ot be put down." He tried making botht he dog and Gar growl at the term before Raven looked to him with a glare.

"I filled out the paperwork, i paid, and I'm taking him home. If you have a problem be sure to call the tower and speak with Robin." I snickered leaving the shop with en large dog bed and one even larger dog following me closely yet never once moving to escape from the leash or to growl at me. The main reason through the years why i'd not decided to get a dog sooner was that they were unruly and untrained, and the fact most were loud and needy, yet Jut was perfect for me.

"You know you're going to need to teach him right?" Gar wondered, leading me to the T-car i'd borrowed so we didn't have to walk or fly here.

"Of course, but i'm not letting him kill this sweetie just because he's irritable." I sighed helpless to feel unbiased on this account given how many people had opted not to give me any chance in my own irritability. Robin had no say as i walked proudly through the tower with Jut standing so close to my hip feeding off my pride as i opened my door for him and threw his bed on the ground beside my own and pointed to it for him to lie down. He jumped up, licked my cheek once then sniffed at hi new bed curiously before lying in a tight ball on the much more comfortable bed than the floor he'd been sleeping on.

"Robin is throwing a fit." Gar laughed beginning as a fly and becoming a full grown boy within moments smirking.

"He can get over it. Star has a pet, i'm keeping him." I announced, a flare of energy coming from my hands uncontrollable making Jut lick my leg and wimper at the action.

"He wants you to calm down. Maybe we can teach him to let you fly him to the park when he needs to go." He chuckled, white teeth flashing past his green lips in the actual joke that was pretty funny and practical. 

"We as in you'll help?" I wondered scratching Jut's head fondly making him lop his tongue out of the corner of his mouth and look up at me with the goofy looking dog smile.

"Yep. he's already claimed both of us as his Alpha pair, and i speak animal so..... Guess we're doggy parents." He laughed slightly, actually ecstatic about something enough to make a few jokes with me, if nothing more than to make me smile at them.


	3. chapter 3

"Hey Rae? Might we be having the talk of girly?" Starfire wondered making me roll mye yes at the nickname that Gr had begun to call me in front of everyone yet they didn't know it stood for my other nme of Rachel Roth instead of Raven.

"Quickly Starfire, Jut needs to go out." I reminded cosing the door on the wimpering and shifting animal.

"I have a worriment that the feelings are attacking you from within. Might I help if you are struck by the things?" She wondered speaking French practically to me as I looked to the door being pushed at by Jut who was crying out for bathroom break.

"I haven't been struck by anything, i'm fine. Do I look attacked?" I wondered mind elsewhere as she looked at me sadly.

"So you are not smitten with the beast boy? I heard over that Robin believed you were struck by him of recently." She wondered making my face heat thankfully under my hood tha ti happened to have up against the cool weather recently.

"Why would he think that?" I asked in a rushed way she could see right through. Of ocurse you pair two people together for enough time without lies or deceit I became a little taken by him, but it didn't mean I was about to go broadcasting it all over the tower like she was.

"Ah! You are smitten muffin!" SHe cried clapping excitedly catching the attention of the boys from the next room as I shoved her into my room only to nearly trip over the poor hound who was still wimpering for outside pinfully at this point. I dragged boththrough the window passing through seamlessly and deposited Jut on the ground to do his business while I glared at Starfire pointedly.

"First, it's smitten kitten. Second if you dare say it that loudly again i'll seal your lips permanently." I snapped letting her fly in place whil I stood on a disk of energy a good two feet from her but close enough she didn't need to yell so I could understand her over the wind this high up.

"Appologies, friend Raven. I mean no ill wishes, I adore you two together. It is........." SHe fought to find the English word to speak but her eyes went wide as she got it and blurted it out to make my cheeks heat under my hood once more, "Fate! That is the word I am finding! All of us wish for you to be together happily!" She shrieked moving forward and hugging me tightly before looking down to where Jut was sitting on the rock looking at the ocean that laped at his paws before I wrapped a thick band of power around his middle and puled him up to the solid disk I sat so he could curl up around my legs.

"He doesn't know, so none of you better-" I began but the sudden feeling of shock told me he'd heard us.

"I shall not be telling friend beast boy that you are smitten with him." She announced before sailing up to the tower side entrance overlooking the ocean at the end of the hall and leaving me to painfully turn to the emerald green bird flying just close enough to hear.

"Were you lying?" He wondered lnding on the dist beside me and looking a cross between worry and shock as he waited fro me to answer.

"I...... No I wasn't..... Lying I mean. I wasn't going to I mean it doesn't-" I began, fidgeting in place as I spoke feeling my entire face heat as he simply looked at me, emotinos such a jumble that I couldn't pinpoint one from either him or myself while we simply stood on the black disk of energy until a sharp scream borke the silence.

"Kiss her!" Cybork shouted making us both look to where the entire team was standing on the edge of the roof watching enthralled as I barely had time to reason why before I was suddenly in deep green oddly thick arms pulling me to his enticing lips that melded to mine entirely too well fro my own sanity. Everyhting disappeared in that instant. no emotions shouting at me, nobody elses emotions seeping into me and not a single thing wrong as I was dipped low into a sweet and perfect kiss.


End file.
